


Bewed to Thine Planet

by teenishgambino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allura Gets Crowned Queen, Altea (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Drabble and a Half, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, god they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenishgambino/pseuds/teenishgambino
Summary: Allura had faced adversity.They all had.Whether that be knowing an entire galaxy was counting on you to save them, or that there was an entire race of people rooting for your death; the paladins of Voltron were always caught up in doing hero work.Now, the war had been won. A glorious battle to be retold in history books of how a strong princess, a rag-tag group of teenagers, and an prosthetic armed millennial defeated a violet and violent imperialist.And even though it felt great to win, to be rid of the fighting and bloodshed, Allura hadn’t known what was to come next.But she had found her way, standing to be crowned the queen of Altea.





	Bewed to Thine Planet

**Author's Note:**

> allure deserved better, and that is on THAT! v slur did her so dirty.

Allura had faced adversity.

They all had.

Whether that be knowing an entire galaxy was counting on you to save them, or that there was an entire race of people rooting for your death; the paladins of Voltron were always caught up in doing hero work.

Now, the war had been won. A glorious battle to be retold in history books of how a strong princess, a rag-tag group of teenagers, and an prosthetic armed millennial defeated a violet and violent imperialist.

And even though it felt great to win, to be rid of the fighting and bloodshed, Allura hadn’t known what was to come next. 

But she had found her way, standing to be crowned the queen of Altea.

“So, are you excited?” Romelle asked giddily, blonde hair rivaling the bright sun spilling into the room.

“I’m terrified.” Allura replied, stiff in contrast to her flowing white gown. 

“My mum used to say fear comes from not thinking you’re good enough to complete whatever task you’re afraid of.” Romelle took a step towards Allura as she spoke. 

She placed her palm on the side of Allura’s face, brushing away the tears that began to fall. “But I think you’re the best fit to be queen ‘Lura.” Romelle whispered.

“Th-Thank you, ‘Melle.” Allura whispered back, tears coming in full force. 

“Now! Let’s go get you crowned!” Romelle squealed, tucking a stray hair behind Allura’s ear. 

It might as well have been a wedding.

She was adorned with a white dress, Altean flowers braided into her hair, along with her Father’s broad sword in one hand (borrowed from Lance), and a shivering smile across her face. The only thing she was missing was a ring, and someone to marry. 

Though it felt bigger than a wedding, this was a marriage between her and her planet. A commitment to do what was best for the people and the culture and their legacy and-

“Go Allura! That’s my ex-girlfriend and best friend guys!” A distinct voice called out. 

Amongst the cheers of various Alteans, alien and Earth diplomats, Allura heard Lance. 

Lance Serrano, who stood next to a flush faced, Keith who wore a sheepish smile. Keith nodded to her, and snuck an arm around his boyfriend’s waist in attempt to settle his giddiness. 

“I love you both.” She mouthed to them.

“We love you too.” Keith mouthed back.

She kept walking, her back ramrod straight.

She passed a teary eyed Romelle, who stood at the very first pew beside Shiro, clutching his arm. Romelle stared at her with a fondness that made the tips of her ears warm and her palms feel sweaty. 

Allura cursed herself mentally; how embarrassing would it be to drop the sword in her hand. Pidge would tease her for ages…

Finally she reached her destination.

A tall portrait of her father and mother recovered from the Castle of Lions with Coran standing with a crown on a pillow, and a staff. 

“I’m glad you made it, Princess.” Coran smiled down at her. Allura had a feeling, that this title, would stick even after Coran placed a crown on her head. 

“Me too.” She replied as she took a knee.

“Do you, Allura of Altea, promise to cherish and protect the citizens of Altea? Will you propose justice and fairness to each their own?” Coran began speaking firmly.

The crowd quieted instantaneously. 

“I do.” Allura responded, her head bowed. 

“Do you, Allura of Altea, promise to uphold all law unless deemed unfit by standard of injustice?” Coran continued.

“I promise, I shall.” Allura nodded. 

“Allura of Altea, rise now.” Coran said.

Allura stood with the grace and unsheathed her Father’s sword as Coran placed a crown that seemed heavier than it had in their practice run. 

Maybe because this was real. 

“I present to you the staff of Melenor, in a symbol of honor.” Coran called out.

Allura turned to her audience, with her mother’s staff in one hand, she raised her Father’s sword high into the air. “I am Allura, Queen of Altea!” 

Romelle flew up from her seat and began to cheer, the rest of the audience following swiftly. 

Time was like a blur after that, and truly she just wanted to sleep, but her coronation party being planned by an eager Hunk and Lance (and Coran, but they didn’t know that) and the last thing she wanted to do was let their hard work go to waste. 

A song Allura had never heard was playing in the ballroom. 

“Dance with me, my Queen?” Romelle asked in an over exaggerated accent, extending her hand out to her out of a low courtesy.

“Oh, don’t call me that.” Allura admonished bashfully, taking Romelle’s hand with a smile.

“Ah, a humble Queen.” Romelle teased, a hand on Allura’s shoulder, the other in her hand. 

“That, I am. If you didn’t know, me and my friends just won an entire war, and then they threw me an awesome party after my coronation.” Allura played into the teasing like it was second nature, and it was. Being with Romelle was easy. Allura liked that. 

“Melle?” Allura asked in a small voice.

Romelle hummed in response.

“Did you, did you mean it? W-when you said I was going to make a good queen?”

Romelle looked up, pulling Allura so close that their foreheads were touching.

“Every word.” She said, her eyes glistening. 

Sure enough, Allura believed her. Allura believed Romelle because war has made them truthful, because Romelle would never lie to her. She knows this now. And if Romelle had told her they would be kissing while swaying to Earth music then Allura would’ve believed her. 

Every word.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on twitter @knightlifes


End file.
